Evaluate the usefulness of MER in the treatment of squamous cell carcinoma of the lung. This work will be done in the context of defined clinical protocols which have been approved by the project officer. Patients entered into these protocols will be followed for the evaluation of their immunologic status and the influence of the immunotherapy on immunologic parameters will be measured.